


Neighbors

by thebatman06



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: Anton and Ivan move in.





	1. Chapter 1

there was a knock at the door when Donnie came into the living room.  
"You gonna ignore that?" Donnie asked.   
"No babe,I was just getting up."   
Casey said getting up from his chair.   
Casey opened the door,   
"uh donnie,you might wanna come here."   
Donnie came to the door,"Case,what is I-"  
Bebop and Rocksteady were standing on their porch.   
"Hi,you two." Donnie said unsure.   
"Ivan and I,are running from shredder." Bebop said.   
"Running?" Casey asked.   
"Look you have no reason to trust us and that's cool."Rocksteady said." But we were hoping for a sympathetic ear."  
"Come in." Donatello said moving out of the way.   
"Ivan?" Donatello said after a second.   
"My real name is Ivan Steranko." Rocksteady revealed.   
"Anton Zeck."Bebop followed.   
"You two look so familiar." Casey said.   
"I remember now,you two were in that band."   
"Oh yeah,Tundra."Donatello said smiling.  
"Case took me to see you guys on our third date."   
"Was it good?" Ivan asked.   
"Yeah,I really liked the song dove." Donnie said.   
"So who is dove?"   
"Your looking at him." Anton said.  
"Your dove?" Casey asked.   
"Yup."anton said beaming.   
"I wrote that song when we first got together." Ivan said grinning.  
"It kinda ended up becoming our song." Casey said proudly.  
Donnie walked to window and seen a red car in their yard.  
"That yours?" Casey asked.   
"Yup,gift from my dad." Ivan said.   
"So why Northampton?" Donnie asked.   
"My uncle's house is down the block." Anton said.   
"So,sounds like we'll be neighbors." Casey said holding out his hand.   
Anton took it and shook it.  
"Actually Celine and her husband,Bradley are having a little get together on Saturday." Donatello mentioned.  
"We'll be there." Ivan promised.   
"Well,we have to move in."anton said."see you later."  
"Do you think we'll become friends?" Donnie asked his husband.   
"I don't see why not,they seem like cool dudes when we weren't fighting them." Casey answered.   
They watched from the porch as anton and Ivan drove up the road to their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bopsteady cuteness

ivan finished pulling the boxes from the car and heard something crack.  
"Fuck!"he cried out.  
Anton came out of the house.  
" Ivan,what's wrong?" He asked him.  
Ivan picked up the picture off the ground.  
"The picture we took in high school,the frame is cracked." He said angrily.  
"Baby,it's ok."anton said taking it from him. Ivan followed him into the house.  
"You think shredder will find us out here?" Anton asked.  
"No,he's more worried about splinter." Ivan said.  
"But we betrayed him and sided with the turtles." Anton reminded Ivan.  
"We did what we needed to survive." Ivan started."he didn't give a fuck about us."  
"Donatello and Casey don't even know what we did." Anton said.  
"If it makes you feel better we can tell them tomorrow night at the party." Ivan promised.  
"It does,we can create a real friendship with them."anton said smiling.  
"I would like for us four to get along." Ivan said.  
"Where did you put the equipment?"  
"In the basement,it would be nice to get back to making music again." Anton said.  
"Emerson sent me a e-mail,her and teddy got married last month."  
"That's why you sent her that tea set." Ivan remembered.  
"I sent her our address,they said they would come up next week." Anton told him.  
"I do miss them." Ivan said.  
"And they miss us." Anton said.  
They sat on the couch and Ivan picked up the remote.  
"Is this that movie we watched with Raphael and joy?" Anton asked.  
"Yup."Ivan said. "Ok."anton said laying on Ivan's lap. "You comfortable?" He asked the worthog. "Yeah." Anton said.  
Ivan takes his hand through his boyfriend's Mohawk while they sat there enjoying the film.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton and Ivan appear at the party.

Ivan took a deep breath and got out of the car.   
Anton held out his hand and Ivan took it.  
The closer they got to the house,the louder the music became.   
A woman came running up to them and wrapped her arms around Ivan.   
"Welcome to the neighborhood." Celine said letting him go.   
"I'm Celine,it's so nice to meet you."  
"I'm Bradley." He said pulling anton in for a hug.   
"It's nice to meet you both."anton said interlocking hands.   
"I'm anton and this is Ivan."   
"Hi." Ivan waved.   
Donatello and casey came over.  
Donnie hugs anton and waves at Ivan.  
"I'm glad you guys came."Donnie said.   
"We are grateful for being included." Ivan admitted.   
Casey handed the guys some drinks and took his cup back from his husband.   
"So how's the house coming along?"   
"Anton's sister came by on Thursday and helped him finish decorating the house." Ivan explained swirling his drink.   
"You guys should come by and check it out." Anton said."kielie really helped out."  
"So I hear congratulations are in order."Ivan said." Karai and your brother."  
"Yeah,their married now." Donnie said proudly.   
"We should probably get back to the party.." Casey said.   
A group of guys motioned for casey to come back and he brought Ivan with him.  
A girl and a guy called out to Donnie who brought anton with him.   
The party went on for two more hours.  
But Donnie let casey know when he was ready to go home.   
Anton and Ivan left a little while after they did and when they got to the house they immediately went upstairs and got in their bed.   
In the morning, Anton got out of the bed putting on his silk robe and going into the living room. He didn't know who was banging on his door like that at six in the morning but he was going to put his foot in they ass for all that noise.   
He pulled open the door and made sure he had his pissed face on.   
"Do you have any damn idea what time it is?" He yelled.   
"Nice to see you too,anton." A girl said.  
A blonde haired girl wearing a pink track suit was standing at the door.   
"You and my brother leave NYC and don't tell anybody." She said barging in.  
"Ivan is asleep,da fuck do you want?" Anton said. "For all I know some of shredder's foot ninjas followed you here."  
"I just wanna see my brother." Kellyanne said.   
"Kellyanne,what are you doing here?" Ivan said coming into the living room.  
"Everything is messed up." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan's sister comes to visit.

Ivan motioned for kellyanne to sit on the couch. "What do you mean everything is messed up?" He asked her.   
"Shredder killed dad."she said. "Seriously,please tell me your lying." Ivan said. "I'm serious ivan,he's gone." She said wiping her face." Mom and him have been separated for years,she left two years ago."   
Kellyanne took a breath and took a tissue from the box on the coffee table.   
"She's living in Mississippi." Ivan said.  
"How do you know that?" Kellyanne asked.  
"The apartment shredder put us in,mom knew about it." Ivan told her.   
"She snuck into the city thanks to the turtles and came to visit me."   
"She told me she was leaving dad,she didn't say was leaving New York." Kellyanne said getting up from the couch.  
"She was miserable,she needed to get away." Ivan explained.   
"dad was right."kellyanne said when she looked at her brother.   
" you and mom are so alike."   
"Was it true?" She asked.   
"What?" Ivan looked at her waiting.  
"You don't look like him or have any of his traits." Kellyanne said mostly talking to a picture of teenage Ivan.   
"The name Ivan comes from my grandfather." Ivan explained. "My dad named me after him."  
"My real dad died 15 years ago." Ivan said."James may have been your father, but he wasn't mine."  
"I know we were never close,but I do love you and your my brother." Kellyanne said turning towards Ivan.  
"You can stay if you want." Anton said.  
There was a knock and anton went to go answer it.   
"Hey you guys."Emerson said coming through the door.  
"I didn't know you were coming today."Ivan told teddy.  
Kellyanne hugged her brother and walked out the door.   
"Was that kellyanne?" Teddy asked.   
"Yeah she was just visiting."Anton said hugging teddy.   
"But now you guys are here,the fun can begin." Ivan said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ivan gets into hockey again.

anton was getting out of the car and going to the backseat to retrieve the groceries,when he seen leo pop up.  
"oh shit,you scared me." anton screamed dropping a bag. "sorry,i didn't mean to startle you." leo said.  
"it's ok,you can help me bring in the groceries since your here." anton pressed the button on his keys and opened the trunk.  
leo pulled out the milk and cereal bringing it in behind anton. "when did you two get back?" anton asked.  
"we got back last night,japan was beautiful." Leo explained."the last time i was there we were burying my dad."  
"but you were there for a different reason." Anton chimed in.   
"my wife and i were celebrating our love." Leo said proudly."every photo i took of her,she looked more and more beautiful."  
"i am happy for youse." anton said smiling at the turtle."Ivan wanted you to know he was grateful for you sneaking his mom in to see us."  
"we were happy to help you guys." leo said setting the groceries on the counter."you would have done the same i'm sure."  
"where is ivan anyway?" Leo asked looking around. "down at the rink with arnold." anton said."he was on the hockey team in high school."  
"I forgot didn't casey get back together with his old pee wee team?" leo asked. "Ivan was on the team back then." anton said proudly.  
"i'm pretty sure big bro is there cheering them on." leo mentioned. "well,we are done here."Anton said putting the grocery bags under the sink.  
"let's go." leo said walking back out the backdoor. they got in the car and made their way into town.  
when they arrived at the rink, donnie,kellyanne,and celine were waiting for them outside the rink.  
"hey you guys are finally here."donnie said grabbing anton's hand and dragging him into the building.  
"where is karai?" Leo asked. "she's holding our seats." Celine said.   
karai morioned for them to join her. "took you all long enough,I damn near was about to fight someone."  
"you don't have to fight anyone." Leo said. "let's all calm down and plant your tushes on these benches." donatello said.  
the group sat together and watched the game. "are you ready for the dinner?" celine asked.   
"yeah,it's gonna happen at my brother's place." Donatello said."your coming right?" Donnie asked anton.  
"yeah,wouldn't miss it for the world." anton promised. "it would mean alot to have the two of you there." donatello told him.  
casey and ivan were straight up murdering the watertown crocodiles.  
the guys admitted that having donnie and anton there in the rink made them feel like they were ready to really do this.  
by the 3rd period they had it in the bag. the crocs were losing and all the typhoon needed to take the crocs down was for ivan to make this final goal.  
casey passed the puck to bradley who then passed it to Ivan,he shot it in and the typhoon won the game.   
the whole rink erupted in applause. karai hugged donnie and anton hugged celine while kellyanne yelled out for her brother.  
everyone met up at the farmhouse to celebrate the guys' win.  
"so ivan,what was it like?" Brad asked. ivan wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"it was great,i hadn't played hockey since high school." he said looking at anton.   
"he messed up his knee and he was off the team." anton said."that's pretty much when we formed the band with our friends."   
"not long after that shredder found us,turned us into what you see before you." ivan tacked on.  
"well,i'm glad to have met you." Brad said talking to anton."i'm also glad,that we've reunited with an old teammate."  
"it is something i wanna start doing again." Ivan remarked. "it's one part of my life i'm glad i got back."  
"me too,baby." Anton said."seeing you out there on the ice,i haven't see you smile like that since we were kids."  
"well it's back permanently." Ivan said."although it never really went away,"  
"why?" Anton said. "because throughout it all,i had my boo by my side." ivan responded.  
anton kissed ivan on the cheek.


End file.
